The invention relates to an active part of an electrical machine with a carrier and with a plurality of coils, which are arranged on the carrier and which each comprise a plurality of sub-conductors. In addition, the active part has a winding head area, in which the coils project out of the carrier in an arced shape and are connected to one another. At least one of the plurality of coils has a coil arc in the winding head area, and the center line of the coil runs in one plane in the coil arc. The sub-conductors of one coil run parallel to the plane in the coil arc of the coil and themselves in each case form a sub-conductor arc.
Electrical machines such as motors, generators and transformers each have one or more active parts which are magnetically active. A motor, for example, has a stator and a rotor as active parts.
Coils may be inserted or enclosed in the stator and/or rotor of a motor or generator. The coils are then typically located in or on a laminated core. The coils usually project out of the front faces of cylindrical laminated cores and together form a winding head of the rotor or stator.
The winding head of electrical machines belongs to the magnetically inactive parts that do not contribute to torque formation. It is therefore desirable to keep the conductor length and the overhang of the winding head as low as possible, to avoid taking up space unnecessarily and to keep weight and losses to a minimum.
FIG. 1 shows, by way of example, a conventional winding head of a three-plane winding. This means that the (here) concentric coils 1, 2 and 3 are positioned one over the other on three levels or planes. The three coils project out of a laminated core 4. The coils 1, 2 and 3 are shown in a longitudinal section, in relation to the corresponding stator or rotor. The outer end of each coil in the winding head area 5 is shown here pointing vertically downward.
FIG. 2 shows a variant of a winding head. Here, too, the individual coils 1′, 2′ and 3′ emerge initially vertically from the front face 6 of the laminated core 4. The first coil 1′, as in the example shown in FIG. 1, is arced vertically downward. The end of the coil 1′ therefore runs parallel to the front face 6. The end of the second coil 2′, however, runs at a 45° angle to the front face 6. It therefore has a line of inclination 7 which is indicated by an arrow in FIG. 2. An inclined plane 8 is defined perpendicular to this line 7. The outer end of the coil 2′ runs parallel to this inclined plane 8. If the coils 1′, 2′ and 3′ are formed by sub-conductors, these sub-conductors lie one over the other perpendicular to the inclined plane 8.
The third coil 3′ runs, in this sectional view, in a straight line out of the front face 6 of the laminated core 4. The inclined plane of this coil 3′ therefore runs parallel to the front face 6. The inclined plane of the first coil 1′, however, is at a 90° angle to the front face 6.
A characteristic of the classic embodiment of the winding heads shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is that they may be inclined at different angles and that all conductors and/or sub-conductors of the respective coil lie directly one over the other perpendicular to the respective inclined plane. The connections to be attached to the winding head make the winding protrude even further overall.